Ocra
The Cra or Cra's Range are long-range archers, doing progressively stronger damage at long range. Cra with a wide variety of spells that can strike enemies almost anywhere on the field as well as keep enemies away. In addition, Cra have a small number of passives that make their ranged attacks more effective. Cra have limited area attacks and single HP steal attack. Cra do not have summons. El Cra tiene al menos un hechizo de cada elemento, pero su elemento de partida es el Fuego, seguido inmediatamente por el de Tierra. El Cra no obtiene sus hechizos de Aire hasta sus niveles medios, y su único hechizo de Agua lo gana muy tarde. Características En general, most Cra builds start out by focusing on either Intelligence (fire) or Strength (earth) for the first 50+ points. Cra de Agilidad e Híbridos usan puntos en Agilidad. Most Cra builds do not boost Vitality, Wisdom, or Chance. Class spells |} Builds Cra is a versatile class and can use a variety of builds, each with different strengths and weaknesses depending on individual preference. The primary builds for this class are: * Ocra/Fuerza * Ocra/Inteligencia * Ocra/Agilidad * Ocra/Hibrido (Inteligencia & Fuerza) While the Strength and Intelligence builds are the most common and most straightforward. In general, the Strength build has somewhat higher average damage, while the Intelligence build has greater damage consistency. Both are roughly comparable in power, with the Intelligence build having the advantage at the start, and the Strength build having the advantage at intermediate levels. The Agility build is difficult at low levels, and requires expensive equipment. It is not recomended for first characters. Other builds under development include: * Cra/Strength & Intelligance * Cra/Strength & Critical Hit * Cra/Strength Alternative * Cra/fancy * Cra/Int. There is also a leveling guide for all classes at *leveling_guide Strengths * Strength - Strongest from lv.31 to lv.60, due to Punitive Arrow & Destructive Arrow. Large damage potential and excellent weapon selection. * Intelligence - Strongest at low levels or from level 90 onward, due to Magic Arrow & Explosive Arrow. Consistent, reliable damage output and great range. Excellent first character. Fearsome in pvp thanks to its area of effect capacity * Agility - Strongest after level 40 with Hidsad Bow and Plagued Arrow. Flexible with "sneaky" spells, large damage potential. Also capable of locking enemies whilst healing off them. * Hybrid (Strength & Intelligence) - More variety, also good combos. Weaknesses * Strength - weaker until level 30, no plan past level 60. Inconsistent, with wide damage range. PLAN past lvl 60- 1/2 critical set for punitive arrow (hit over 400hp but short range). many bows with neutral/earth attack. No Area of Effect spells. * Intelligence - no significant advancement from level 30 to level 90. Less choice in weapons. * Agility - very limited until level 40. Largely tied to a weapon with a huge vitality penalty and medium, unboostable range. Class spells are useful but not very powerful. * Hybrid (Strength & Intelligence) - Weaker than pure Strength or pure Intelligence. Training dopple Training dopple is at the cra temple (0,3). General strategy is as follows: Equipment AP Equipment Most mid- and high-level Cra want at least 8AP for best damage output. With 7AP, a Cra can use both Punitive Arrow and Homing Arrow each turn. With 8AP, a Cra can use Magic Arrow or Destructive Arrow twice each turn, (as punitive can only be cast once per turn on the same target) significantly improving damage output. A level 90 Intelligence Cra can use Explosive Arrow twice each turn as well. Typical sources of AP include: Many Cra will mix and match items or blend sets. Weapon Damage Cra have bonuses and penalties as follows: Generally, due to the large damage bonus, Cra who do not attack with Class Spells will attack with Bows, despite the inability to wear a Shield. Trivia Reading cra backwards gives arc, the french word for bow. Cras In PvP Cra PVP Strategy Category:Class